


That's What I Like

by zahrabane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Blowjobs, Determined Alec, Firsts, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Malec, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Softness, Teeth, magical magnus, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/pseuds/zahrabane
Summary: When Alec's first time giving a blowjob goes slightly awry, Magnus gives him a (magical) lesson he'll never forget.





	That's What I Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> This is a chocolate box 2018 gift for you, Pameluke! I decided to do your sexual experimentation prompt, along with a little mix of some other things you mentioned you like, such as Magnus being quite magical during sex (because who can resit that?) and narrative sex, plus a sprinkle of softness. I really hope you enjoy it, happy Valentine's day <3
> 
> Based on a true story. I feel ya, Alec. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta, Alistoney (lightwormsibilings on tumblr) <3

Magnus swirled his whiskey, placing the glass down with a sigh. Another sip, and he was afraid he would pass out. He was waiting up for Alec, who had promised to come over tonight after work. Alec, whom Magnus knew would keep his word, no matter how late the Clave kept him working. 

Magnus knew he could go to bed. His wards would let Alec in, and he could slip in between the sheets while Magnus slept. Waking up to him would be beautiful. But going to bed alone in his cold bed was unappealing. Sleeping next to Alec made Magnus feel things he hadn’t felt in centuries and he didn’t want to miss a thing. 

Finally, Magnus heard the door creaking open and heavy feet entering his foyer. 

“Alexander?” Magnus called. 

Alec walked into the room, tension from his shoulders falling as his eyes fell on Magnus. 

“You waited up for me,” Alec said, surprise crossing his features as he crossed the room.

“I wanted to see you before I fell asleep,” Magnus admitted, looking down to absently twist the rings on his fingers. He was afraid that if he looked Alec in the eye he would give too much away. He had fallen hard, and fast, but everything was still so new. 

Alec picked up one of Magnus’ hands in his own, intertwining their fingers and pulling Magnus up from the couch. He kissed Magnus’ knuckles and Magnus felt his heart shatter. He should have just gone to bed, he thought. Alec was too much, all these feelings at this hour of the night were simply too much. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Alec said. Before Magnus had time to collect himself, Alec was leading him to the bedroom. 

“I would love nothing more.”

Alec lead them to the foot of the bed, and before Magnus could sit down, Alec had pulled him into his arms. 

“I missed you,” Alec whispered. Magnus looked up, surprised at the confession. Though he supposed he probably shouldn’t be at this point. How many times could Alec surprise him before Magnus simply began to accept the beauty in his bluntness? 

Before Magnus had time to gather his thoughts enough to answer, Alec was kissing him. Magnus’ words died at the tip of his tongue as it brushed against Alec’s. Alec’s kisses were purposeful and determined tonight, his tongue working its way into Magnus’ mouth as his hands made their way under Magnus’ shirt to touch skin. This time, Magnus wasn’t surprised by Alec’s ardent kisses. He hadn’t been with Alec long, but judging by the last time Alec had kissed him like this, he suspected he knew where this was going. Just before he went weak in the knees at the thought, Alec had swept him onto the bed, landing hovering just over him. 

Magnus immediately ran his hand through Alec’s hair, bringing his head down to continue kissing him. Alec, apparently, had a different idea. He broke the kiss to pull off Magnus’ shirt, and then he was mouthing around the waistband 

“Can I?” he asked, tugging at Magnus’ pants. 

“Please do,” Magnus urged, wondering vaguely what on earth he had got himself into, falling so hard for someone like Alexander Lightwood. 

His pants were removed by Alec’s strong hands before he could blink, and then Alec hesitated. His breath was hot against Magnus’ dick as he paused an inch before it.

“Alexander,” Magnus gasped, wondering what angel from heaven had decided to bless him with this night. “You don’t have to do this….”

“I want to. I want to make you feel good.” 

And then Alec’s mouth was around Magnus’ dick, hot and warm. Magnus let his head fall down onto the pillows, back arching. But he didn’t want to miss a moment of this either, of Alec making him come undone. He lifted his head with some effort to watch Alec at work. 

He looked absolutely beautiful, like an angel fallen by his own volition. His hair was a mess from where Magnus had tugged on it and his face rosy around Magnus and - oh. Magnus felt something sharp scraping against him and he bit his bottom lip hard. This was Alec’s first time trying this and he loved the confidence he had. He was so turned on by Alec in control and wanting to please him that a few minor, to-be-expected scrapes weren’t the end of the world. He was focusing back on Alec’s hair, running his hand through the thick strands as he felt the heat of Alec’s mouth taking him away again when it happened. It felt like Alec had bitten down. 

He couldn’t help it this time. A sharp hiss escaped from his mouth, pain lacing through the most sensitive part of his body.

Alec withdrew quickly, a comical pop filling the room. The cool air rushing in was a relief to Magnus’ sore skin, but he still missed the warm of Alec all around him. 

“By the angel,” Alec proclaimed, voice deep and gravely and grave as he brought his face up to look at Magnus. “Magnus did I hurt you?”

The look of pure horror on Alec’s face was so exaggerated that Magnus couldn’t help but let out a small giggle to relieve the tension. Alec’s horror immediately turned into confusion. Honestly, this simple night was turning into more of an emotional roller coaster than their first time having sex. That night had been exploratory and joyous and heavy with emotion they hadn’t been ready to name as Magnus guided Alec into taking him for all he had. 

“No,” Magnus reassured him, fingers moving automatically to stroke Alec’s face. “But maybe less, ah… teeth, next time.”

“Tell me,” Alec insisted, voice low and commanding. “Tell me what you like.”

“How about,” Magnus started, sitting up and flipping Alec over. He climbed over to straddle him and leaned forward so that their lips just brushed. “How about I show you?”

“I can be a visual learner.”

“I think this will be more sensory.” Magnus darted out his tongue to trace Alec’s deflect rune slowly. “But I’ll keep a running commentary for you.”

“Okay,” Alec breathed. 

“I like it when you kiss my neck,” Magnus punctuated his words with kisses demonstrating exactly that to Alec. “But I like it even more,” he added, breath ghosting over Alec’s ear, “when you kiss my ears.” 

He took Alec’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged, slowly. He felt Alec’s hands grip his hips, fingers digging in beneath the bone. He tugged harder at Alec’s ear in retaliation. Magnus was in control again, and he was determined to make Alec feel just how crazy he was driven by him. 

“Noted,” Alec said. “What else?”

“Eager,” Magnus replied, lips trailing back down Alec’s body. He stopped at Alec’s nipple, breath hot over it. “I also like it when you play with my nipples.” He could feel Alec squirming at just his breath. But Magnus wanted Alec to understand  _ exactly  _ what drove him over the edge. So he dragged his teeth slowly over Alec’s nipple, before running his tongue around it and sucking it into his mouth. He was rewarded by Alec’s hips bucking up into him. He could feel Alec’s hard length brushing against his, but he figured Alec must know how good  _ that  _ felt, since he felt it too judging by the way he pressed up again. 

“Ugh Magnus,” Alec groaned. “Tell me more.” 

“Alexander.” Magnus’ lips trailed down Alec’s abs. “I like it when you say my name.”

“Magnuuuus,” Alec moaned, drawing out the vowels until they become lost as Magnus moved down towards his hips, lips just at the waistband of his boxers. “Magnus, I want you so bad.” 

“I like it when you tease me,” Magnus responded. “When you trail your lips….” And his lips became too busy to continue, kissing all around Alec’s thighs, avoiding his length that was hard and wanting him. He could smell Alec, that sweet, needy smell, and he almost forgot that he was supposed to be doing a demonstration as Alec’s fingers threaded through his hair. 

Magnus couldn’t resist anymore. He lifted his head, looking Alec straight in the eye. Alec was wrecked, a mess and completely at the mercy of Magnus. 

“Pay attention to what I’m going to do next,” Magnus said. 

His lips were on Alec’s dick before Alec could get another word out, and after that it sounded like Alec lost the ability to talk entirely. He made only broken noises punctuated by random syllables of Magnus’ name. Magnus started off slowly, opening his mouth wide and taking in the tip of Alec’s dick, swirling his tongue around the slit. He kept his mouth around the tip, hoping Alec would take note that he didn’t need to swallow all of him at once for it to feel good. 

What would feel good, Magnus thought, was a little bit of action that could be accomplished simply with his fingertips. Magnus dragged a finger up, letting it linger around the curve of Alec’s ass, and then swirled it around Alec’s balls. Alec bucked messily into his mouth, and Magnus could tell this wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Having Alec spread out in front of him, out-of-control with want for  _ him _ , was driving Magnus crazy and he finally forgot about his demonstration completely. His tongue was swirling around the head of Alec’s dick madly, desperate for the taste of him. His fingertips had taken on a mind of their own, caressing Alec’s balls, pulling and massaging. Magnus could feel his magic seeping out. In moments like this, Magnus’ magic was never more one with him. It flew from his fingertips, desperate to help him please Alec. He felt warm sparks fly out, pulsing into Alec, magic penetrating him where his fingers couldn’t. For all Magnus had been telling Alec what he liked, he had been paying attention to Alec these past few weeks and he was starting to figure out what Alec liked, too. And Magnus noticed that when he lost control and let his magical side seep out, Alec tended to lose control shortly after. 

Magnus felt Alec coming undone around him. The sensation was overwhelming; the noises Alec was making and how hot his skin was getting and the blue sparks of his own magic dancing infront of his closed eyelids might have made him pass out if he hadn’t been determined to taste as much of Alec as he could. 

And then Alec  _ was _ undone. He came into Magnus’ mouth erratically, and Magnus struggled to take it all, swallowing as best he could despite Alec’s frenzied thrusts. He wanted it, he wanted Alec, he had never wanted anything so much in his life as he wanted  _ this.  _ This moment, this knowledge that he had been the one to take the man in front of him apart until all he felt was pleasure and love. 

He felt Alec softening inside his mouth, but he didn’t pull away just yet. The frenzy was gone, and he mouthed at Alec intimately and reverently until he could feel Alec tugging at his hair, hands shaking from the overstimulation. 

Magnus pulled away, sitting up to straddle Alec and look at the beauty of the man stretched out before him. Alec was boneless; he looked entirely satiated. Magnus was hyper aware of everything, his body so turned on he could practically feel the vibrations in the air against his skin as Alec’s chest heaved up and down. 

“Good lesson?” Magnus asked.

Alec’s eyes were lidded and heavy when he turned to look at Magnus. His eyes were full of things Magnus knew they weren’t ready to say yet, but god, he wanted them all with Alec. 

“The best,” Alec smiled. But then he narrowed his eyes. “Except, you cheated.’

“Pardon?” Magnus asked, feigning innocence. 

“You were supposed to be showing me how it’s done. But you used magic.” He leaned up on his elbows to stare Magnus down. “And that is cheating.” 

Magnus shrugged. He was trying to appear nonchalant, but the fervrent way he licked the last of Alec’s cum from his lips was anything but casual. 

“You know I lose control sometimes,” Magnus reminded him heavily, cat-eyes meeting Alec’s in reminder of the first time he had lost control in front of Alec. 

Next thing he knew, he was flipped over on his back, Alec on top of him. 

“Can I try again?” he asked, brushing featherlite lips against Magnus’. 

“So determined,” Magnus tried to joke, going weak as Alec’s lips mouthed at his ear. “Yes, Alexander, yes, please.” 

“I’m a quick study,” Alec growled, pushing Magnus further down into the bed and kissing down his chest. 

This was one of the things Magnus loved most about Alec; his determination. As difficult as he had been to pursue, once Alec was in for something, he was in it body and soul. And Magnus was so, so gone for him, calling out his name as Alec’s mouth wrapped around him, tongue tentative and hopeful and devoted. 


End file.
